Peri Winter
Appearance: Peri appears as a slim with pale complexion, light blue hair with the tip fading to white, and bright amber eyes. She often pulls her bangs back and clipped it on top of her hair with her crest hair clip to hold it together, and let the rest of her hair falls freely behind her back. Peri dresses in mainly blue and white. She wears a sleeveless two-layers ballet blue dress, with the outer layer in a lighter shade of blue compares to the inner layers. The dress reaches her mid thighs, and underneath it Peri wears a similar color pant. She has two separated sleeves with similar color to the inner layer of her dress, mostly to cover her hands There are two straps on the back of her dress to strap the mechanic wings. Peri wears dark blue high-heels boots that reaches her mid-shin, with a layer of fabric for decoration. Personality: Peri is headstrong, confident, optimist and is a bit of a tomboy. She loves adventures and will try new things everyday. She is a tad carefree, but it doesn't mean Peri is ignorance. She will spend hours with her friends as soon as they need her, and will actively defend her friends at the first moment they get in trouble, no matter whose fault it is. However, she can be a dare devil and acts before she thinks it through, and most of the time her stunts gets very dangerous and she often hurts herself and makes her friends worry (in this case, Crystal), but Peri will brush it off with ease, showing out her tough side so they won't worry too much about her. She can have quite a temper if she failed doing something. Peri doesn't really like people who show off or has snobbish attitude, especially people from wealthy family, mainly because she has seen rich people walking by and not giving a single glance to poor people, let alone help them. History: Peri has been an orphan for as long as she could remember, and she has been struggling to live days by days, doing all sort of work she and the orphaned kids were offered to for a living. Peri has noticed how a few rich people in town has ignored the kids' plead for help and grew to hate them. It was the final straw when one day, Peri encountered the Mayor of Lutin Creux insulting a group of younger orphaned kids, calling them lazy and good for nothing, and planned to get back at her. She has managed to break in her mansion twice, stealing a bunch of foods for the kids. However, she was caught in her third time, and was forced to go work for the Mayor to pay back what she has stolen. From there, Peri met Crystal - who has been locked up her entire life. Seeing how horrible the Mayor treated her own daughter, she decided to befriend with her and helped her open up, while planning to one day escape from the island. They spent a lot of time together, and she soon fell in love with Crystal afterward. The original plan was to build a boat and sailed to the nearest continent, but it was scrapped when Peri saw a letter sent to the Mayor, with a clear order to "kill the illegitimate child". She quickly dropped everything and got Crystal to hop on a ship passing by to escape, but it was a trap laid out by the Mayor. Desperate to protect her friend, she shielded Crystal with her own body, and was killed that day. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Peri had two weapons: Faith and Trust *'Faith - Steampunk Energy Converting Bracelet: '''A red and brown bracelet with Crystal's symbol on top and a small revolving chamber with 6 Dust slots. Three chains are connected from the bracelet to the two rings on her fingers. She wears it on her right hand and uses it to cast Dust energy. *'Trust - Magnetic Mechanic Fairy Wings:''' A pair of mechanic wings that looks similar to fairy wings. They are able to fold in and out and flaps with high speed. The pattern on the wings can transfer the Dust energy from the backpack to the chambers and throughout the wings, before exhales it out, combining with the flapping motion and allowed Crystal to maneuver in the air. The built in chambers will collect and store energy, the more Dust energy stored inside it, the brighter the wings glow, and the energy can be released as a massive beam (The result depends on the energy type stored in the chamber). However, she can only charge them with one type of energy, and the energy must be completely exhausted before she can charge it with a new type of energy, or else the different types of energies will mix and destroy the wings from within. The Dust released from the wings makes chiming sounds. The fans built inside the chambers help cool the wings down Ability: Not much is know about Peri's ability, but she is fast and has higher than average endurance. However, Peri can't make the best use of the Dust on her weapon, often focus on attacking without planning to reverse it in the long run. Her personality can also get in the way, as she is over protective of her friends/ally and cares little about her own condition. Peri's Semblance is "Frost Talent" - She creates a layer of transparent frost around objects or even other people, protecting whatever inside it while giving frostbite to whoever attempt to make contact at the object/people who is being protected by the frost. The layer of frost will not be melted easily, but it isn't very durable if it is attacked. Relationship: *Crystal Nelde: Peri cared deeply about Crystal and would do anything to keep her safe and happy. She became overprotective and a bit possessive over Crystal not too long after they befriended, and Peri even decided to talk back to the Mayor when she hit Crystal. She realized she was in love with her when a boy started flirting and being too intimate toward Crystal (She punched him in the face and told him to fuck off). Trivia: *She is based on "Periwinkle" - twin sister of Tinker Bell. *"Peri" means stone. Her full name means "Winter Boulder" Image: Peri Winter.png|Peri Winter, on her last day. Done by Roguespider Pantie Shot.jpeg|Damn wind! Done by dontforgetp Category:Side Characters